Unless otherwise expressly indicated herein, none of the material presented in this section is prior art to the claims of this application and is not admitted to be prior art by having been included herein.
Microchemical reactors may be used as platforms for chemical discovery and synthesis. Many reactors rely on microfluidic channel and “lab-on-a-chip” concepts. Fluids are commonly transported through such devices by capillary action, micro-pumps or electro-kinetic actuation. In synthetic chemistry, separation, isolation and identification of reaction product(s) are often accomplished by various methods of chromatography ranging from simple paper chromatography and thin layer chromatography (referred to as “TLC”) to advanced high pressure liquid chromatography (referred to as “HPLC”).
all arranged according to at least some embodiments described herein.